


What Happened Next

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-26
Updated: 2000-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: So they know they love each other... guess what happens next?





	What Happened Next

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

What Happened Next - by Ashinae

**Rating/Warning:** NC-17. Slash. Sex. Whoo!   
**Pairing:** Fraser/Vecchio   
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. *sigh*   
**Spoilers:** Not a one.   
**Summary:** Umm. Sex.   
**Notes:** First, this is a sequel of sorts to the "Profiles" I wrote, which can be found at http://ashinae.tripod.com/fanfic/fanfic.html#profiles. They should be read first :)   
OK. So I kept saying to myself, I can't write hot, steamy sex. A PWP in the sense of sex alone just never seemed to be the kind of thing I could write either. Maybe I was wrong? 

Feedback is appreciated a great deal at :) 

* * * * *

**WHAT HAPPENED NEXT** \- August 2000   
by Ashinae 

Fraser rushed home to his apartment. In fact, he ran as fast as he could, Diefenbaker following somewhere behind and thinking that his human companion had finally become completely unhinged; it was the middle of summer and Fraser was in his *dress uniform.* 

Fraser didn't notice the heat. The only thought on his mind was that Ray loved him. Ray *loved* him, and not just as a brother or close friend. No, this was more than that, and why had it taken so long for Ray to say something? 

Why had it taken so long for *him* to say something? 

They had to find out by exchanging innocent e-mail profiles. 

Finally, tired and sweaty and feeling absolutely disgusting yet strangely elated, Fraser entered his apartment, but not after taking a brief pause to collect himself. And he smiled as he saw Ray sitting on his bed. 

"Hey, Benny," Ray said. 

"Hello, Ray," Fraser replied. 

"What took you so long?" 

"I think I made excellent time." 

Ray stood up and walked over to Fraser. "I've been waiting here ten minutes." 

"Terribly sorry," Fraser said. 

They watched each other for a moment. A heartbeat. An eternity. Too long, not long enough, blue staring deep into green, watching, waiting, anticipating. 

"You love me." They spoke at once. Not a question. A simple statement. 

Ray smiled. "What's wrong with us?" he asked. "It took us this long. We're the only people in the world who confess our deepest feelings by e-mail." 

"I doubt that." Fraser swallowed, noticing Ray's gaze's flicker down to his lips. 

Ray reached out and ran a finger down the side of Fraser's face, along the small trail of sweat that was trickling down the smooth, pale skin. "Say it, Benny. Tell me." 

Fraser swallowed. "I love you, Ray." 

Ray's eyes closed and another smile crossed his face. "Oh, God, Benny. You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." 

"Then tell *me*, Ray, and let me know." 

Ray opened his eyes and his hand moved to cup the back of Fraser's head. "I love you, Benny." 

It was Fraser's turn to smile. "You have no idea... No, you probably do." He let out a little laugh, then reached out and rested a hand on the side of Ray's neck. "May I kiss you, Ray?" 

"Let's get one thing sorted out right now," Ray said softly, leaning in just a little closer to the Mountie. "You *never* have to ask permission to kiss me. Just kiss me..." 

And Fraser pulled him close, his other arm going around Ray's waist, and his lips met Ray's in a gentle, undemanding kiss; a simple, tentative caress, a gentle meeting of lovers. 

"More, Benny," Ray whispered. 

"I'd be delighted," Fraser whispered back, and kissed Ray again. More passion this time, a fire slowly building between them, a fire that both were willing to be consumed by completely. Burning each other as their bodies pressed close together, feeling the heat of the other's body through layers of red Serge and expensive Armani, tongues meeting and dancing together sensually, tasting, exploring, and a moan rose up in Fraser's throat. 

He moved his lips from Ray's reluctantly, gasping for breath. "Ray. Need you. Please. Now, Ray." Hands shaking, he pushed off Ray's jacket. 

Ray chuckled softly. "Damn. I've kissed you twice and already reduced you to monosyllables." 

"That's because you're so good, Ray. So beautiful. Want you so much," Fraser babbled. He worked at Ray's tie. "How can you wear all this on a day like today?" he asked. 

"Speak for yourself!" Ray laughed and as Fraser worked at removing his clothing, he worked at removing Fraser's uniform. Once Fraser was down to just riding pants and boots, and Ray was down to just his briefs, Fraser pushed Ray's hands away and dropped down to his knees. Ray swallowed hard, looking down at Fraser, hair mussed and damp with sweat, his skin flushed, kneeling in front of him. He watched, entranced, as Fraser leaned forward and his tongue lapped at Ray's swelling cock through the cotton briefs. 

Ray's entire body shivered. "Ohh, God, Benny," he sighed. His fingers tangled in Fraser's slightly curling hair and his head fell back as Fraser slowly slid the briefs down Ray's thighs, letting them fall to the floor. Ray stepped away from them and Fraser followed, reaching out for Ray's hips, holding the detective still. Fraser's tongue flicked out again, tasting Ray's cock; a brief, teasing touch. 

Ray moaned. 

Fraser smiled. 

He ran his tongue around the head of Ray's cock, then slowly took the hard length into his mouth. He tormented Ray with his lips and tongue, and Ray felt his entire body throbbing with arousal and pleasure. He let out a soft sound of disappointment when Fraser finally pulled away and stood. Ray was instantly crouching in front of him, working at Fraser's boots with shaking hands. 

"Ray." 

He was going to go mad from wanting, from wanting for so long. 

"Ray, please. Just... let me help. It'll be faster that way." 

Faster. Faster was good. He looked up at Fraser and smiled gratefully, and soon Fraser was as gloriously naked as he was, and in his arms again. Kissing him. Kissing him so sweetly but so passionately, as only Fraser could. As Fraser would be the only one to kiss him ever again. 

No one else. No one else after this. Thank God. 

"Benny." 

"Yes, Ray?" Breathless. Fraser was breathless, panting softly against his mouth. 

"I want to fuck you. Please, let me?" 

"Oh, Ray." Hot, so hot. Fraser's breath hot against his ear. "Yes. Yes, I want you to... Yes." 

Ray smiled. Even naked and sweaty and horny, Fraser was polite. "I'm gonna make you say it," Ray said softly. 

"Say what, Ray?" Fraser asked lightly, teasingly, nipping at Ray's earlobe. 

"You know what I'm talking about." 

"Ah. Of course." Fraser pulled out of Ray's arms, took his hands and led him backwards to his bed. "Make love to me, Ray," he whispered. 

"I plan to." Ray gently pushed Fraser back onto the bed, and Fraser frowned briefly. 

"What's the matter, Benny?" Ray asked, concerned. He was *not* going to change his mind about this. 

Then Fraser smiled. He sat up and reached into a drawer next to the bed, pulling out a small bottle of lotion. 

A shiver ran through Ray's body, despite the heat. "Always prepared," he said softly, then joined Fraser on the bed, pushing the Mountie onto his back and leaning over him, taking the bottle from Fraser and placing the bottle next to them on the bed. "Have I told you you're beautiful, Benny?" he whispered. 

Fraser shook his head. 

"You are," Ray told him. "Absolutely beautiful." 

Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray's neck. "So are you, Ray." 

Ray grinned. "Sure, Benny." He ducked his head and sucked on Fraser's neck. 

"You are," Fraser echoed Ray's words. "And I'll... I'll..." He swallowed, feeling Ray's hand wrap around his cock. "Oh... ohhh... Ray. I." 

"Yeah, Benny. Yeah..." Ray started to stroke Fraser's cock, slowly, teasingly, and Fraser closed his eyes, moaning softly over and over. Ray heard his name from those kissable lips, said in that husky moan, and he instantly captured Fraser's mouth with his once more, sliding his tongue inside to meet Fraser's. Fraser moaned up into Ray's mouth, reaching down and pulling Ray's hand away from his cock. 

"Take me, Ray," he whispered. "Now. Need you now. Please." 

Ray silenced Fraser with another kiss. He wanted to slow down, to savour this, to enjoy it. Their first time. First of many. He didn't want to rush into it. But he couldn't say no, could never say no, not when Fraser asked, said please. 

Never say no. Not to Fraser, his Benny. 

"Ray!" Fraser pulled away and looked at him pleadingly. "*Please*!" 

"Shh. All right, Benny." Ray gave Fraser another quick kiss, then picked up the bottle of lotion as he watched Fraser's eyes close, a sweet and lazy smile playing over his lips. Lips swollen from kissing. Ray's kisses. 

His Benny. 

Without opening his eyes, Fraser spread his legs for Ray, lifting his hips off the bed when one of Ray's slick fingers found his opening. A wordless sound of need escaped Fraser's throat when he felt Ray's finger slide inside of him, and he took in a ragged breath. 

"Ohh, Ray... More. Please, more." 

Ray watched, holding his breath, as Fraser lifted his legs, hands behind his knees, leaving himself so vulnerable, so open and ready and-- 

"Ray. Now. I can't wait. Do it, please." 

Couldn't deny him anything. 

Ray rubbed the head of his cock against Fraser's opening. "Say it, Benny, please. I want to hear you say it." 

Fraser bit his lip as Ray pressed inside him. "R-Raayy..." 

"I love you, Benny. Just want to hear you say it. Lose control. Let go. Say it." Ray gritted his teeth, sliding inside of Fraser so slowly, agonisingly slow. 

"So good, Ray," Fraser whispered. "So good inside me... Don't stop, please, don't stop." 

"You're so hot, Benny. God, I can't believe how hot you are." Ray leaned down and captured Fraser's mouth with his. He kissed Fraser, slowly, lingeringly, drawing it out as long as he could, wanting to drive Fraser out of his mind. 

Driving himself out of his mind. 

Fraser was the first to break the kiss, thrusting up against Ray. "You stopped," he said, voice strained. "Please, Ray!" 

Ray slid his cock completely out of Fraser, delighting in the moan that escaped his partner's throat. Fraser arched against him as he thrust back in, setting a slow, lazy rhythm that had Fraser practically whimpering. 

None of Ray's fantasies could match this. He never would have imagined Fraser as so vocal in bed. He wasn't loud, but the noises he made... 

"Ray, you're going to... drive me mad... please... Oh, God! Ray, I need more!" Fraser thrust his own hips against Ray's, urging him on. "Harder, Ray. Please... Harder!" 

Still, Ray kept up his slow thrusts, his hands gripping the pillow beside Fraser's head, not daring to open his eyes... 

"Dammit, Ray!" Fraser cried. "Harder! F--" He swallowed. 

"Yeah, Benny," Ray gasped, "say it, come on, it's what I want." 

Fraser moaned. "Fuck me," he said. "Make me scream. Fuck me hard, Ray. Hard until I come--Oh *God*!" he cried as Ray slammed into him, and then set a hard, relentless rhythm. Fraser urged him on with his voice, thick with emotion and desire, and by meeting and matching every thrust with his own. 

This was pure, wonderful, ecstacy, heaven. This was better than anything Fraser could have imagined. The pleasure spiralled through him, making him dizzy, making him moan and beg Ray, the pleas issuing forth of their own volition, the words he never would have used otherwise escaping his throat before he even realised he was using them. 

Ray. 

This was Ray, thrusting his hard cock inside him, his eyes staring down at him, dark green with love and lust and pleasure and desire. Ray's voice moaning his name, Ray's scent invading his senses. Strong, so strong. 

Ray was the strong one. Always had been, and always would be. And Ray loved him, loved him despite his weakness and loved him--loved him--loved him-- 

Ray was inside him and above him and filling him, filling him full, complete, one. One body, one mind, one soul. 

"Ben--Benny, I--Oh God," Ray moaned. "I can't--Benny!" He let out a loud cry, arching his back as he came, Fraser following soon after, spilling his seed between their bellies without either of them having touched his cock. 

Ray collapsed against Fraser, gasping for breath. Smiling contendedly, Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray and held him close. "I love you," he whispered in Ray's ear. "I love you so much, Ray. Love you." 

"Benny, I love you too." Ray kissed his cheek and slid off of him, gathering Fraser into his arms, Fraser resting his head on Ray's shoulder. 

"Uh, Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Where's Dief?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Oh." 

"Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Take tomorrow off work." 

"Done." 

Ray sighed happily, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. 

FIN


End file.
